Baroness Anastari
Baroness Anastari is a level 59 elite banshee mini-boss found in Stratholme. Baroness Anastari was once a beautiful high elf baroness who was brutally murdered by the Scourge and is now under the control of the Lich King. She now guards a ziggurat in Stratholme. Her most powerful ability is to dominate any individual she is touching, actually displacing the soul of her target. This domination temporary places the banshee's spirit within the individual thus affected. At this point, Anastari is no longer a banshee, but instead becomes a corporeal form of undead. Abilities *'Banshee Curse:' The baroness curses the player reducing their chance to hit with weapons by 10% for 12 seconds. *'Banshee Wail:' The screams of Anastari wail the targets ears for 300-500 shadow damage to a target. *'Domination:' Anastari controls the mind and body of her victim if there are 2 or more party members in a group. *'Silence:' Anastari silences the target for 10 seconds. Strategy *When she is in her banshee form, nuke as fast and hard as possible. This will limit the number of possession cycles that she goes through. *She will possess a random party member every so often, taking her out of combat. You have two choices to get her out of the party member: **Damage the possessed party member until they reach 50% of their health. Don't worry-- once possession ends, the party member will receive a full heal. **Crowd control the possessed party member until possession fades. While possessed, the party member is susceptible to all forms of humanoid crowd control. This method is less of a strain on your party, but prolongs the fight. Also, her possession ability is on a timer, so the longer she spends possessing on each cycle, the less time you have to damage her before the next cycle. **Mages can use Ice Block and Paladins can use Divine Shield to clear the possession on themselves. *She has a tendency to use powerful cooldowns when she possesses a player. If you can, go ahead and use those cooldowns during the fight, since it's better to use them against her than against your party. *In a similar vein, Priests, Warlocks, and Warriors should try to use their AOE Fear every time the timer is up. It will have no effect on the Baroness, but it can be disastrous if used against your party. *Healers who are used to using big, mana-efficient heals when the tank is low on health may want to adjust their tactics for this fight. If the healer is possessed before he or she can cast that big heal, the tank can be in a dangerous position during that possession cycle. Keep a HoT up on the tank, and keep his health relatively high. Videos Notes *Even at level 80, the Baroness can possess you. Keep this in mind if giving a run-through. *Furthermore, if you are soloing, and have a summoned pet, she will be able to possess you and force you to battle your pet. Dismiss any pets before engaging, or else both of you could pull more mobs or end up killing each other and making you an easy picking for her. Loot Patch changes * * External links pl:Baroness Anastari Category:Banshees Category:Scourge Category:Named mobs Category:Stratholme mobs Category:Undead Category:Undead characters Category:Undead creatures